DOWÓD
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie.Autor FBoBE


**DOWÓD  
FBoBE**

****_Pippin_  
Frodo...  
Światło drży, rozbłyskując niby woda na rybiej łusce, z miliona, różnych świetlnych punktów. A gdybym nawet był ślepy, rozpoznałbym to.  
Kolczuga Froda. Kolcza koszula Froda, ta sama, którą Bilbo podarował mu, na własność, dla jego bezpieczeństwa. Jak niewiele w końcu mu pomogła, jeśli odebrali mu ją? A jeśli dali radę mu ją odebrać, to, myślę, że już nie ma znaczenia czy ją nosił, czy nie.  
Niedobrze mi. Nie mogę się odwrócić i nie patrzeć. Co oni zrobili? I, gdy Gandalf upuszcza ją, wprost w moje, czekające ręce, nie mogę zrobić tego, co bym chciał. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy przesiąkła całkiem ich smrodem, czy też… czy… pozostał tam jeszcze jego zapach. Ostatnia rzecz, którą pamiętam, ostatnia noc, zanim odszedł, i zacząłem zapominać, jaki jest ten zapach. Miałem nadzieje, że sam mi niedługo przypomni.

A jednak przywieram do tego wspomnienia. To wszystko co mamy.  
_Gimli_  
Szczerzy się w uśmiechu. Jego głowa wyglądałaby nieźle odrąbana od ciała. Jego zęby, wyglądałyby nieźle, na pasie, jako dekoracja, czy coś. Cokolwiek.  
"Nie żyją". Frodo powiedział mi to kiedyś, kiedy rozmawiałem z nim o jego rodzicach. Ciągle go widzę, siedzącego na nabrzeżnej skarpie, niedojedzony kawałek chleba w jednej ręce, jasne oczy nagle pociemniałe, puste i nieobecne, poza tylko tymi chwilami, w których mówi o domu, albo o Bilbie. "Utonęli, kiedy miałem dwanaście lat." To wszystko.  
Tą rzecz muszę odnieść Bilbowi, w zamian. Jeśli tylko Mistrz Elrond uważa, ze wstrząs nie zabije biednego starca.  
_Eomer_  
Pełen bólu okrzyk Merry'ego zaskakuje mnie, i moje, własne słowa powracają do mnie, silnym uderzeniem. "Nie wątpię o jego sercu…"  
Meriadoku, obym już nigdy nie zwątpił, ani o sercu, ani o ramieniu, jeśli chodziłoby o ciebie. Nie wątpię teraz.  
Nawet mój duch, zwija się, na myśl o tym, co oznaczają słowa posła ciśnięte tobie i twemu krewnemu. Ciśnięte nam wszystkim. Może, gdyby żaden z nas nie zwątpił w was, nigdy nie doszłoby do tego. Ale w głębi serca, jestem odpowiedzialny za to, bo, jako wódz między własnym ludem, powinienem dawać przykład. Eowino, obym nie zhańbił twego imienia, w moich, ostatnich godzinach. Oddam ci honor, honorując prawdę. Myślałem dotychczas, że lud Rohanu, wiedział co to cierpienie. Teraz, zaczynam się obawiać, że nie wiedział.  
_Merry_  
"Niee!" Wydobywa się z gardła, zanim zdążyłem coś na to poradzić, i nie jestem pewien czy tego żałuję. Może za długo milczałem. Milczałem, kiedy Frodo uciekał samotnie, przytrzymałem Pippina, mówiłem Frodowi, żeby biegł, zamiast nalegać, żeby dołączył do nas w naszym schronieniu, jak ledwie sekundy wcześniej. Jaki kuzyn tak robi? Pozwoliłem mu pobiec w nieznane, bez nas. A co ze mną? Dostałem się na służbę, gdzie zadbają o mnie dobrzy ludzie, Eowina, Aragorn, Theoden, i inni, i gdzie dostanę łóżko, jedzenie i wodę, i gdzie będę mieć kogoś, kto może mnie opatrzyć w razie zranienia. A co on miał u kresu?  
_Legolas_  
Wyczuli to, wyczuli to wcześniej niż, cała reszta z nas, i krzyknęli. Te, niegdyś słodkie głosy to teraz rozdzierający serce ból, który kamienie zmusiłby do płaczu. Ale zło, któremu tu stawiamy czoła, jest twardsze od kamienia, nie można nim poruszyć...a gdyby nawet mógł nim poruszyć, już za późno, dokonało się. I wszystko skończone. Nie mogę nic zrobić, aby im ulżyć. Gdybyż można było złagodzić ich rozpacz, ukoić, przez proste wpakowanie strzały w potwora, z radością wpakowałbym mu w gardło tuzin, za jego fatygę. Ale to nie posłuży nam do żadnego celu. Aragorn ma teraz dość kłopotu, i bez tego. A jednak, nic nie byłoby przyjemniejsze, dla mnie, w owej chwili, bowiem wspomnienie jego oczu, i słodkiego śmiechu, przeszywają moją fea, jak muzyka, i krew się we mnie gotuje aż, czuje, jakby moje żyły miały się przepełnić.  
_Aragorn_  
"Nie okazuj uczuć." powtarzał mi mój Ada - Elrond oczywiście, bo mój prawdziwy ojciec nie żył już, od dawna, zabity przez orków nad Coldfells, kiedy pobierałem takie nauki.  
"Nie okazuj ich spotykając się z wrogiem. Jest na nie czas, oczywiście. Prawdziwy mężczyzna nie powinien się obawiać okazywać ich przed żoną, dziećmi i, zawsze, gdy czas jest po temu, okazywać np miłość, jak ja okazuje ją bliźniakom, i tobie. Ale, zezwolenie wrogowi na ujrzenie twego strachu, twego gniewu, czy niecierpliwości, czy rozumiesz Estelu, jak katastrofalne może się okazać? Królestwa wytrwały albo upadały, zależne od tej sprawy.  
"Tak, Ada"  
Wtedy byłem jeszcze młody, jeszcze dziecko, nazywające Elronda tatą, i majtające nogami, gdy siadywałem w jednym z wielkich krzeseł, w gabinecie mego, przybranego ojca, pobierając nauki.  
Zawiodłeś – syczący szept w moim sercu.  
_"Zawód...Gdybyś miał choć tyle odwagi, aby podnieść swe, prawe dziedzictwo, zabrać Jedynego, i użyć go do odbudowania Arnonu, do zjednoczenia Północnego i Południowego królestwa, wszystko byłoby dobrze!"_  
Tego sporu nie mogę znieść. Te słowa mogę ugasić.  
Lecz, ten widok mithrilowej koszuli…  
Adar, Adar, co dzieje się z nimi, kiedy umierają? Z pewnością Valarowie muszą mieć jakąś, wielką nagrodę dla Froda. Nie mogę uwierzyć, żeby pozwolono mu znosić tak wiele, i po prostu umrzeć, bez pokoju, bez niczego...  
Ból przychodzi w porażających falach.  
_"A jeśli to tyś był jego ratunkiem, Aragornie, i ty, byłeś tym, który go zawiódł? Tym, który pozostawił go na śmierć w męce?"_  
Przygotowuję się. Spowalniam oddech, i słucham, pozwalając Gandalfowi mówić. Ale moje ręce pamiętają ciężar…i pamiętam dobrze, jak patrzyłem w jasne, wesołe rysy twarzy, zmieniające się aż, do bladego, pustego, mocno zacienionego wizerunku.  
Ten posłaniec zapłaci. Drogo.  
_Gandalf_  
Frodo.  
Między jego śmiechem i jego słowami, słyszę, jakby w halucynacji – inne głosy, inny śmiech, inne słowa. Śmiech dziecka.  
"Gandalf! Gandalf!"  
Bilbo przerywa z uśmiechem "No, już, daj biedakowi chwilę, niech usiądzie i odpocznie! Jestem pewny, że będzie miał dla ciebie niespodziankę, gdy trochę zje, wypije i zapali. Teraz usiądź i wypij swoją herbatę!"  
"Wujku Bilbo!" Nie za wiele protestów. Nie ma wiele niechęci, kiedy powraca na swe miejsce – drobny hobbit, ciągle młody sierota, i pogryza kawałek tostu, posmarowanego dżemem truskawkowym... dzieciak, którego niezwykły, jak na jego wiek, klimat melancholii zdaje się być odpędzany przez przedłużające się pobyty u jego ukochanego wujka.  
Oh, mój dzieciaku, czy faktycznie miałem rację? Czy miałem rację, biorąc najczystszą z dusz i posyłając ją do samej ciemności...  
"Kto by pomyślał, że ktoś, tak mały może znieść, tak wiele bólu?"  
Krzywię się cały na dźwięk tego głosu, odpierając jednocześnie ochotę do przytaknięcia mu. Wyraźnie, nie poznali go. Nie znali go, raczej. Czując mdłości, spoglądam w dół, na Pippina, jak obraca w palcach kolczugę z mithrilu, tuląc ją. Jego uczucia zdradzają nas wszystkich, jak sądzę...ale, wciąż nie jest za późno. Skończyłem z uciszaniem innych, w ich rozpaczy. Oni wiedzą. Oni wiedzą. "A on znosił go, Gandalfie, długo." Tego obawiałem się, najbardziej. Oby Valarowie odpuścili mi, kiedyś, to, co uczyniłem.

KONIEC


End file.
